Heretofore, there has been known a flush toilet which comprises a reservoir tank, and a toilet main unit having a rim water spouting port formed in a lateral region of a bowl portion thereof and a jet water spouting port opposed to a trap drainage passage, wherein the flush toilet is configured such that flush water discharged from the reservoir tank is divided into two flows through a flush water guide passage to allow the flush water to be supplied to both of the rim water spouting port and the jet water spouting port, as described, for example, in JP2001-271407A.
The flush toilet described in JP2001-271407A is provided with a rim water guide passage for guiding flush water discharged from the reservoir tank, to the rim water spouting port via the flush water guide passage, and a jet water guide passage for guiding flush water discharged from the reservoir tank, to the jet water spouting port via the flush water guide passage. Specifically, the rim water guide passage extends bendingly and forwardly from the flush water guide passage toward the rim water spouting port, whereas the jet water guide passage extends from the flush water guide passage to the jet water spouting port, while wrapping around the trap drainage passage.